


Punissez-moi.

by thelilnan



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after Valjean cuts Javert free at the barricade. Javert demands a reaction and will do anything to provoke Valjean.</p>
<p>Warning: The dialogue is in French.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punissez-moi.

”Je ne veux pas votre grâce…” Javert spits at Valjean. The man does not heed his words, only shoving him further away down the alley. Javert lunges back, foaming like a mad dog, begging for punishment.

To be put down.

“Battez-moi !” Javert demands, hoarse with the screams. Valjean only defends. Never attacks.

“Frappez-moi !” he’s hysterical, clinging to Valjean. A rock in a swirling maelstrom, “Punissez-moi !”

He sobs into Valjean’s chest, wracking sobs that shake him violently, “Quelque chose que vous pouvez me donner…”

Valjean holds him instead as Javert cries himself out, cursing Valjean and God himself.

Is there no justice in the world?

\--

”Permets-moi de la faire,” Javert gasps softly against Valjean’s cheek, fingers digging into the hem of his trousers. Valjean’s breath grows still. Javert tugs them open.

“Permets-moi de me punir,” he whispers, hands reaching in, grabbing with hesitance, their roughness arousing Valjean’s breath again. He feels his heart hammer in his chest. His blood burns hot as Javert drops to his knees in the alley, wet with rain and blood. He leans in.

Valjean feels the heat and gasps, hands clinging to the wall behind him. His hand slips against the rough concrete and rock. He hisses, but not from pain. Javert is at his feet, snuffling and receiving the punishment he believes he deserves. Valjean’s voice is shaky now, a soft, benedictive whimper. His hand seeks the short-cropped hair of the desperate inspector, fingers searching for something to hold onto. He settles for cupping his skull, gasping shakily as he draws close to the end. He attempts to warn him, “Javert, je vais-“

It is too late.

Javert drinks him down greedily, blunt nails digging into his hips. Valjean shutters, throat bearing to the heavens. He is thoughtless for far too long.

Javert cleans him and stands again. His hands seek Valjean’s body searchingly, as if he is lost at sea and in need of an anchor. Valjean attempts an embrace, only to have his hands pushed again, even as Javert buries his face in his neck. Javert breathes him in. Valjean accepts it.

“Tu es mon malheur,” he whispers, fingers finding Valjean’s hair, “Je suis égaré.”

 

Fin.


End file.
